Spanish Summers
by screammealullaby
Summary: Romano hates the Spanish summer because it's too hot, but Spain has a solution, and a new use for a tomato  More info inside! Warning, yaoi and such, BoyxBoy! Rated for a reason.


**Finally done! This the follow up from my fic for France's bday, but you don't need to read that one to enjoy this =3 This is how Spain and Romano spent their night ^,^ Warnings: smut. Enjoy :D**

Spain goes out with France and Spain for the Frenchman's birthday but returns home early after receiving a text from Romano.

_~Hey bastard, busy? Your house is fucking hot in the summer, I'm fucking hot. You know... hot. Come home?_

After getting permission from his friends, he left, hurrying home to 'assist' his little tomato. During the time it took for him to get to his house, the pair had managed to have a small conversation.

_~Lovi~ I'm so glad you've come to me for 'help'!_

_~Shut up, damn it! I only texted you cause I'm bored!_

_~And horny!_

_~You know what, don't come home you bastard!_

_~Oh Lovi, don't be that wayyy! You know you want me there; my hands wandering over your little body... Boss wants to hear you moan!_

_~Fuck you, damn it!_

_~I hope you intend to ;)_

_~Pervert!_

Spain doesn't reply to the final text as he walks through the door of his home. "Lovino?" He calls.

"Shut up..." Comes a call from his (Spain's) bedroom. The Spaniard smiles, sauntering through the door. Romano is wrapped up in his blanket, hugging his pillow and staring at the phone in his hand. He's not wearing a shirt as far as Spain can tell and he has his back turned to the door.

The Spaniard crawls onto the bed, pulling back the blanket a bit and kissing Romano's bare shoulder. He's not wearing a shirt, as suspected.

The Italian shrugs him off, pouting. "Aw come on... You're such a tease! And you're burning up, your skin is so hot!"

"I don't care." Romano tries to be stubborn but slowly finds himself breaking as kisses trail over his bare shoulder.

"Lovino." His voice gets firmer and he pulls the blanket away completely, almost disappointed the other is wearing pants. He pulls him up into his lap, hugging him from behind.

"D-damn it! Leave me alone!" He attempts to escape, only to have the other pull him back onto his lap facing him this time.

"But Lovi~! You're so cute when we're messing around! Whimpering boss' name and hugging me tight. So cute!" Spain rubs his cheek on Romano's red stained one.

"Get the fuck off!" Romano pushes him away harshly but it's in vain.

"But you messaged me, telling me to come home! You're a dirty little flirt too! What were you expecting me to do~?" He sings and dives in to kiss the Italian but he's stopped as a pair of hands covers his mouth. He mumbles something into the hands and Romano has no choice but to move them so he knows what's being said. "Just let me kiss you and I'll let you go!" He pleas, trying to bargain.

"A-ah... Fine..." He mumbles, turning his face away to offer his cheek. Rather suddenly, Spain turns his face back to him, pulling him down and kisses him hard. Muted complaints explode from the younger but are ignored.

Spain's finger twirls around Romano's curl, causing him to gasp, opening his mouth to the elder's tongue. He tugs slightly and the Italian lets out an almost inaudible moan. Finally, the Spaniard pulls back, staring the the panting boy with a broad and innocent smile and his other hand high up on Romano's thigh.

The latter glares at him fiercely. "Damn bastard!"

"What? You said you'd let me kiss you!" He defends, green eyes adorably pouting.

"_Kiss _damn it!"

"Sorry, I'm passionate, it's not my fault if my hands wander!" He laughs, tugging at the curl once more for emphasis.

"S-stop it! You pervert! Pervert! Help! Spain, hel-" He chokes on his last words and Spain hugs him again.

"So cute! Lovino, calling for _my_ help! My little tomato~" He kisses over his ever reddening face.

"No! No! No! Leave me alone you pedophile! Get off! You said you'd let me go!" He whines any thoughts he can as the kisses continue. "Stop..." He quiets his objections as his curl is toyed with again and Spain's tongue and lips work softly on his neck His free hand sneaks down to Romano's backside, slipping into the back of his pants. "Ngh..." Romano finds his own hand twisting into the Spaniard's brown hair, inevitably encouraging him.

Romano relaxes, kissing the top of his head grudgingly and Spain coos. The darker male pushes him onto the bed and sits over him. His tongue teases the Italian's collar bone as he rubs the insides of his thighs through his pants, making the younger squirm. "I'm hot..." He complains, gripping the Spaniard's shirt.

"Lovi..." Spain smiles, capturing his lips for just a moment before pulling back once again. "I'll be right back." He smiles before leaving poor Romano alone and slightly confused. He runs to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before pulling out a tomato. "Cold enough, Lovi~?" He snickers to himself before cutting it in half and nearly sprinting back to his room. He jumps on the bed, sitting over Romano once more. He takes a bite of one half of the tomato and kisses him hard, Romano loves the taste and pulls Spain closer. When he sits up again, he squeezes some tomato juice onto the Italian's lips. He licks the bit that runs does his cheek and smiles brightly when Romano licks his lips.

Spain moves so he's straddling the others hips, beaming down at him. He squeezes tomato juice along Romano's jaw line and his neck, giving him a bit of a chill as it just came out of the refrigerator. He runs his tongue along the trail, listening happily to the smaller male's noises. He must be doing something right... He moves the fruit down to his collar bone, still following with his tongue then to Romano's nipples.

The latter moans as the damn talented tongue swirls around his nubs, and he twists his hand into his hair to hurry him up. He doesn't comply though, giving him the same treatment down his stomach allowing the juice to pool in his belly button. "T-Toni!" He whimpers, arching his back as Spain's tongue retrieves it.

"Aww Roma~" He kisses his stomach, mindlessly trailing his free hand over the others hip. "You're so cute, my tomato!"

"Damn it, bastard! Don't say such things and get on with it!" Romano blushes as the Spaniard's hands are already doing as he said and pulling down his zipper.

"Naughty Lovi!" Spain snickers, finding that the other isn't wearing underwear. He _is_ Italian, but Spain would like to believe it's for him. Before Romano can retort, he drags the tomato along his thighs, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Instinctively, Romano spreads his legs, giving the other more access before turning a few darker shades of red. Without warning, Spain's devilish tongue slides up his thigh and goes to the tip of his length. After a few experimental licks to the tip and a few annoyed groans from Romano, the older male takes him into his mouth. He moves his head slowly, reveling in the impatient whines spilling from the boy above him and holds his hips down against the involuntary reaction.

To be nice, he moves his head a little faster and begins humming along. Romano whimpers, not far from the edge as he's been suffering for quite some time with his 'problem'. The Spaniard moves his head faster, taking more of the Italian into his mouth and avoiding his gag reflex until he's reached the hilt. That's about all Romano can take as with a loud moan he releases into Spain's mouth.

Spain moves his head slowly until the other is finished and crawls back over him, swallowing the last of it and licking his lips. He kisses Romano, who's reluctant and somewhat uncomfortable with tasting his own cum on the Spaniard's tongue but quickly gets past it.

Spain readjusts them so Romano is on his knees in front of him. He takes the half of the tomato he hasn't used and squeezes it into his hand. He coats his fingers with the juice and puts them to the young Italian's lips. Romano takes them in, sucking off the sweet fruit. Once he's finished, Spain pulls his saliva covered fingers out. He circles his entrance before pressing one finger in. With his free hand, he spreads tomato juice over the younger's back, softly lapping it up as it pools in the small of his back. Romano whimpers, feeling blood already rushing back downwards.

Spain slowly pumps his finger and adds another one in the same motion. The smaller gasps but doesn't complain. He presses his forehead to the bed as his backside is abused, giving the Spaniard more access as well. He grips the sheets as he feels one more finger enter him, feeling a bit of pain and a whine escapes him. "H-hurry up!" Romano manages, wiggling his hips.

"So impatient Lovi~" Spain rubs his backside with his free hand, curling and twisting the fingers inside the other slowly with his other.

Romano bites his lip to keep from making noise until the fingers hit a spot inside him and he lets out a strong moan. He pants softly as that spot is rubbed ever so gently. "Anto..Ni...Ohh..." He whines as the fingers move in and out of him. "Stop... Fucking... Tea... Sing..."

"Hmmmm..." Spain smiles, merely making fun of the smaller's agony. He pulls his fingers out and crawls over to his bed side table, though Romano has another plan for him.

The Italian pulls Spain back and pushes him down on the bed. He kisses him before settling between his legs. _Very_ slowly he strokes the Spaniard through his pants, undoing them with his other hand. After he tugs them off, he kisses the inside of his leg, teasing with feather light touches on his bare thighs.

Spain smirks to himself, more so when the smaller male tugs at his boxers. He allows him to pull them off but stares in shock as the Italian's shy mouth nears his nether regions. Spain puts his hand under Romano's chin and sits up, pulling the other to meet his eyes. He kisses him softly and Romano squeaks. "Roma~" He whispers sweetly, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you my tomatito..."

Romano mumbles something in Italian, averting his eyes and continues what he was doing. He blushes a dark shade at the thought of putting his mouth somewhere so... Dirty? Spain can tell, and he grabs the bottle of lube he had been originally been searching for. Romano looks slightly relieved, watching intently as the Spaniard slicks himself up.

Spain attempts to sit on his knees so he can switch their position but the other has a different plan. The latter crawls onto his lap and positions himself over the others erection. Nervously, he lowers himself and whines softly. He holds Spain's shirt tightly as he moves down ever so slowly and the other holds his hips. "Are you alright?" He asks, seeing concentration on the others face.

"I'm fine..." He finally hits the hilt and Spain kisses him before he can go back up. He slips his tongue into the Italian's mouth, prodding his own. "Roma, you don't have to do this." He pulls back but keeps his mouth right in front of the others. When the smaller doesn't say anything and averts his eye, Spain smiles. "Lovi, do you want me to bend you over~? Or keep going like this?"

Romano blushes once more at the bluntness and glares at him. He puts his hands on Spain's shoulders and starts moving up. The older male smiles, moving his hands to his backside which makes him involuntarily move faster. Romano starts moving faster, more so as the pain fades and smirks as the other lets out a moan.

Spain begins matching his movements with his own thrusts, trying to angle himself beneath his lover. His actions aren't in vain as a look of pleasure crosses the other and he lets out a soft noise every time the Spaniard reenters him. He's already hard again, and the other slips his hand around him, moving in time with both their movements.

Romano groans, digging his nails into his shoulders and sweat begins forming on his face, making his hair stick. "A-Ah... Antonio..." He whimpers, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So close, Lovino~" He encourages him faster, still moving his hand along his member. Romano complies and, panting, moves as faster as he can. His movements are slightly erratic, but neither of them care. With a soft moan, the Italian throws his head back, releasing over Spain's chest and stomach.

"Loviii~" Spain moans as the others muscles tighten around him, pushing him over the edge. A warmth fills Romano and he continues a little longer as they ride it out. Once he stops, he doesn't make a move to get off of the Spaniard's lap.

The older male wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his chest lovingly. "I love you~" He beams and the other glares.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbles. "I only told you to come home because I was hot, alright?"

"Last time I checked, sex didn't cool people off. It only makes them hotter." Spain snickers, lifting Romano off and himself out of him before laying down and pulling the other onto him.

"Leave me alone bastard." He mumbles, nuzzling his chest.

"Goodnight, my little tomato~" He kisses his head, and falls asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it~ =D Read and reviewwww? Thanks guysss!**


End file.
